Une histoire peu banale
by kicio
Summary: La rencontre de Elizabeth et Méliodas


Dans des temps immémoriaux, cinq clans cohabitaient. Parmi les cinq, deux se livraient une guerre sanglante. Les démons et les déesses cherchaient à s'exterminer mutuellement.

Dans le clan des démons, il y en avait un qui était particulièrement puissant et charismatique. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux noirs, et une musculature étonnement développée pour son jeune âge. En effet, il ressemblait a un enfant. Il était tellement puissant qu'on disait de lui qu'il succéderait au roi des démons.

Du côté des déesses, il y avait une jeune fille qui n'aimait pas se battre mais qui le faisait à cause de son devoir envers sa mère, la deité Supreme. Son seul désir était que cette guerre sanglante s'arête. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux argentés et de grands yeux clairs. Elle avait un don qui lui permettait d'entrer dans le cœur des gens afin de les remettre dans le droit chemin.

Un jour, alors que les combats faisaient rage, les déesses étaient en bien mauvaise posture face au chef des dix commandements, le plus puissant des démons, Meliodas. Elizabeth fut alors envoyée sur le champ de bataille. Tout n'était que chaos et désolation. En arrivant, elle voyait les cadavres de ses camarades tombés au combat. Elle était néanmoins déterminée à mettre fin à cette bataille. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas la guerre, elle voulait au moins sauver quelques personnes. Elle entendait des cris au loin, elle décida donc de se diriger vers leur lieu de provenance. Une fois las bas, elle fut totalement happée par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle vit un démon, debout, seul sur une montagne de chair et de sang. Il était couvert du sang de ses nombreuses victimes. C' était Meliodas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, pendant une fraction de seconde, c'était comme si ils se comprenaient. Une seconde plus tard, le démon était parti.

(PENSÉES DE ELIZABETH )

Alors c'était lui, le plus sanguinaire des démons?

Pendant que je le regardais, il m'a fait une impression bizarre, c' était comme si il me comprenait. Et puis plus étrange encore, en me voyant, il a baissé son épée. Il aurait dû me tuer à cet instant, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Qui es-tu !

(PENSÉES DE MELIODAS)

Cette fille, je ne sais pas qui elle est. Une chose est sûre, c'est une déesse. J'aurais dû la tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, sans en connaître les raisons. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, c'était comme si elle lisait en moi. J'ai baissé mon épée sans même m'en rendre compte.

Qui es-tu !

(retour au récit par le narateur)

Bataille après batailles, ils se voyaient encore, et encore, sans se parler. A chaque fois, ils finissaient seuls sur le champ de bataille.

A leurs dernières batailles, ils se regardaient, encore seuls sur le champ de bataille, sur le sang de ceux qui ont perris.

Elizabeth lui adressa la parole la première.

«Tue-moi ! "

Le démon baissa la tête, des mèches de cheveux recouvraient ses yeux. Il leva la lame de son épée d'une main tremblante. Mais il la baissa aussi tôt

" Je ne peux pas faire ça. "

Quand il releva la tête, sa marque démoniaque avait disparu et la couleur de ses yeux avait changée.

* Il paraît beaucoup moins effrayant d'un coup. *

Pensa Elizabeth

Il prit la jeune déesse dans ses bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire virer au rouge cramoisi.

"je t'aiderai à mettre fin à cette guerre " lui murmura-t-il en laissant tomber son épée

"Mais qui es-tu ?" Dirent-ils à l unissons

Au beau milieu des ruines, Meliodas et Elizabeth venaient de se parler.

"Je t'aiderai à mettre fin à cette guerre" lui murmura t-il en lâchant son épée.

"Quel est ton nom ? " lui demanda t-il.

" je suis Elizabeth, la fille de la deité Supreme. "

" Je vois, on dirait bien que nous sommes dans une situation délicate. " dit-il en s' assayant sur le sol.

" pourquoi dis-tu cela ? "

" pars que quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à te tuer" dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

La jeune fille était quelques peu perturbée par ce qu'elle entendait. Surtout avec ce qu'il lui avait murmuré plus tôt

(Pensées de Elizabeth)

Je ne comprends pas, est-ce vraiment lui qui a décimé les déesses ?

Il n'y a aucune once de violence dans son regard, et surtout il cherche à m'aider. Il me perturbe. Je veux être près de lui, je veux le connaître.

(pensées de Meliodas)

Cette fille a quelque chose de spécial. Je ne suis pas le même quand elle est présente. Et surtout, J'ai toujours cette même impression sur elle. Elle me comprend, elle arrive à lire mes émotions. C'est la première personne qui y parviens, car je me donne du mal pour les taire.

Meliodas se releva.

"Donne moi ta main. "

La jeune fille s'exécuta mais elle était encore plus perturbée

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui fait confiance.

Pensa-t-elle

Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient ailleurs.

" Où m'as-tu emmenée ? « Demanda-t-elle

" Nous sommes dans le purgatoire. "

" mais pourquoi ? "

" tu vas vite comprendre. " dit-il en reprenant sa main

" suis moi. "

La jeune fille tentait de cacher son trouble, ce qui était peine perdu.

Ils sentaient chacun le rythme cardiaque de la autre qui se accélérait de manière anormale.

" Nous sommes arrivés. "

Devant eux se tentait un être effrayant, infiniment grand, avec de grandes cornes et une longue barbe. C'était le roi des démons.

" Bonjour père. "

" Bonjour mon fils. Puis-je savoir ce que cette déesse fait ici ! J avais dit qu'il fallait tous les tués et ne pas faire de prisonniers ! "

" J ai un moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre. " répondit Meliodas

" Laquelle ? "répondit le roi des démons.

" Une alliance par mariage. "

Elizabeth sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Le roi des démons quand à lui était dans une colère noire

" C'est quoi cette idée ! Ce sont nos ennemis naturels ! Je refuse ! "

A peine le roi des démons eut-il fini sa phrase que le chef des commandements et la déesse avaient disparus.

" Nous sommes de retour à Britannia. " Dit-il le visage sombre.

" Je crois bien que je viens de trahir mon clan... "dit il

" Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? " lui demanda t-elle

" pour toi, Elizabeth "

La jeune fille ne parvenais pas à y croire, ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque.

" viens avec moi. " dit Elizabeth.

Mais en même temps, derrière eux apparurent deux demons, deux des dix commandements qui plus ai

Meliodas prit son épée, et d un coup sec, il transperça un par un les cœurs des démons. Il n' eut aucune difficulté à les battre. Lui, qui était le futur roi des démons

"sûrement mon père qui leur a demandé de nous tuer. " dit-il avec un visage fermé.

" Allons y " dit Elizabeth.

Ils s envolèrent tous les deux. Meliodas suivait Elizabeth. Ils de retrouvèrent dans un endroit magnifique, tout y était blanc et pure. Une impression de sérénité se dégageait de la endroit.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la deité Supreme.

" Un démon ici ! Qu-est ce qui te prend Elizabeth ! Dit-elle.

"Croyez moi mère, c'est un allié. C'est le chef des 10 commandements Meliodas. Et il nous propose son aide pour en finir avec cette guerre ! "

(pensées de la deité Supreme)

Intéressant, il est parvenu à arriver jusqu'ici. Si ç est réellement un allié ça serait bête de ne pas accepter son aide. Mais si il nous trahit... Il l a fait Avec les démons après tout. Au fond, il vaut mieux le garder à la œil pour mieux lire achever plus tard.

"C'est d accord. J accepte ta proposition. Je te présenterait aux autres plus tard " répondit la deité Supreme

Ainsi débuta l alliance des quatre clans contre les démons. La trahison de meliodas zut beaucoup de conséquence inattendues

La suite de l histoire, vous la connaissez.

Fin

Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon histoire ? N'hésitez pas a me donner vos impressions en commentaires


End file.
